Detention
by XxUchihasLovelessLoverxX
Summary: Narusasu ,Kibashino ,Gaaneji , Being locked in school on a Saturday is never fun. See what happens when 6 teens are left alone in there school,inspired by Degrassi,!EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing – Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino

Chapter rating – PG 13

Chapter title – Saturday School

Pov – Mine  
Warnings – yaoi(boyXboy) and language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters .

"Now, all of you are here because you don't know how to behave during school hours, and for the next six weeks we will become the "**best**" of friends." The principal said before taking her leave.

In the room sat six teenage boys, who were all there for different reasons.

-  
_(age/ name/ status/ looks)_

18/ Naruto Uzumaki/school bad boy/ _short spiky blonde hair__, blue eyes, muscular tan body, three whisker marks on each cheek_

16/ _Sasuke Uchiha__/ girly emo kid/ long raven hair that reached his waist, pail white skin, midnight eyes, slim girly figure (1)_

18/ Kiba Inuzuka/ basketball caption/short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, muscular tan body, tattoos under his eyes

16/ _Shino__ Aburame/ A+ student/ short spiky brown hair, black linseed glasses, long teal coat_

18/ Gaara Sabaku/ football caption/ short spiky red hair, kanji symbol for love on his forehead, pail muscular body

16/ Neji Hyuuga/ student counsel president/ long raven hair that reached his waist, pail white eyes, pail skin, slim build with distinct muscles  
-  
After the door slammed shut, the room fall into an ere silence.

Quickly becoming annoyed at the silence Naruto opened his mouth and said "Well, I'm proud to say I'm here because I vandalized the principals office."

"Big shocker there." Sasuke stated sarcastically as he snapped a blue rubber band on his wrist.

"Oh and why are you here, kid." Naruto shot back with a smirk

"I skipped class and got caught, and my name is Sasuke not kid." Sasuke sneered as he snapped the rubber band again.

"What about you two?" Naruto questioned pointing to Gaara and Kiba, choosing to ignore Sasuke.

"We got Shino to change our grades and when he got caught he rated us out." Gaara said bitterly as he and Kiba glared at Shino.

Looking up from his book Shino said, "Better going down together than going down alone." then he went back to his reading.

"Now all that leaves is you Mr. Student Counsel President." Naruto said causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

Neji sighed from his spot, "One of the upper class men said I looked like a girl and I snapped."

"Wow, who would have thought Mr. Level Headed Hyuuga would snap because of something as little as being called a girl." Sasuke said with a hint of surprise as he continued to snap the rubber band on his wrist.

Neji let out growl as he glared intensely at the boy in front of him, "I don't remember asking for your input Uchiha."

Sasuke returned his glare full force, "That's funny because I don't remember asking for your permission."

In an instant they were at each other's throat, glaring intensely. The room was silent, everyone anticipating what the 2nd years would do next, until Kiba started to laugh.

"As much as I would love to see two pretty boys go at it, why don't we leave this snore fest and have some fun." Kiba said as he got in between the two.

"You mean like cutting out on detention?" Neji asked as he slowly retreated to his seat.

"No, more like exploring forbidden ground." Kiba replied with a smirk

"I'm in!" Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara said all at once.

"Now all that leaves is you pretty boy." Kiba said turning to Neji once again

Neji look around the room, staring at the five guys who were staring at him intently.

With a sigh Neji cleared his throat, "Fine I'll go, but if we get caught I'm saying I was brought along against my will and call me Neji."

"Okay then let's get this party started." Naruto said before jumping out of his seat.

As Sasuke gathered his things he couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics before following the others out the door.

**(a.n. - do I smell romance?)**

"Okay, now let's split up and…." Kiba started

"Why are splitting up?" Naruto questioned, interrupting Kiba

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted" Kiba said glaring at Naruto "we should split up and find the janitors keys."

"I get it; the janitor has a key to every room and locker in the school." Sasuke inquired (2)

"Yep, pretty boy." Kiba said grinning. All he got in return was a glare.

"Okay, Gaara you and Neji go search the janitor's closet, Naruto you and Sasuke go search the principals office."

"What about Shino and you." Gaara asked

"We are going to check the staff locker rooms, we meet back here in 20 minutes."

With a nod everybody left to their assigned areas.

_NARUTO/SASUKE_

"Wow." Was all Sasuke could say as he looked at the damage done to the principals office. (3)

"Yeah, she kinda pissed me off." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

With a sigh Sasuke walked up to Tsunade's desk, which had a series of cracks, chips, and dints in it

"Do you think she would be stupid enough to put the keys to the ENTIRE school in her desk?" Naruto said walking up to the desk, where Sasuke was opening the top shelf.

"Do you think, she would have thought someone had enough balls to break into her office and look through her desk?" Sasuke shoot back before holding up a ring of about 30 keys.

_GAARA/NEJI_

"Well we have our work cut out for us." Gaara said as Neji opened the door to the janitor's closet.

Behind the door laid a mess of mops, brooms, rags, and cleaning products.

"Let's get started." Neji said with a sigh as he began looking through the mess.

_KIBA/SHINO_

"Um, why are we in the womens staff locker room?" Shino said while cover his eyes as Kiba looked through Anko's locker.

"Because one, I know the keys are in Tsunade's desk and two, Anko took my phone and I want it back."

"So you're not just some sicko who chases after his teachers." Shino said smirking

"Quiet bug boy." Kiba said, tuning his head to glare at the 2nd year.

_NARUTO/SASUKE_

"Well, what do we do for the next 17 minutes?" Naruto said sitting on the desk

"Don't know." Sasuke said leaning back in Tsunade's chair

Naruto took the chance to look Sasuke up and down. Sasuke was wearing tight black pants, a black skirt, and surprise a tight black shirt with fishnet sleeves and black arm warmers.

"Are you done scoping me yet?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, you know you shouldn't wear so much black." Naruto said smirking

"And you shouldn't wear orange at all."

Naruto was wearing dark lose fitting jeans and an orange hoddie.

"You know dressing like a bank robber will make people suspicious." Sasuke said sitting straighter in the chair

"And dressing like a girl will make people think you are some trans gender freak, which we all know you are ." Naruto said glaring at the boy in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before narrowing into a glare. When Naruto realized what he had said Sasuke had already gathered his stuff and heading for the door.

When the door slammed shut Naruto sighed out, "Shit."

"Sasuke." Naruto called hopping off the desk running after the thin boy.

"Look Sasuke, I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry." Naruto said grabbing hold of his wrist, missing the boys flinch.

Pulling his arm from the grip of the older boy Sasuke turned to face him and glared.

"You can take your fake apology and shove it up your ass." Sasuke said as tears gathered in his eyes

"It's not fake I really am sorry and I don't think your a trans gender freak." Naruto said, feeling guilty for making the boy cry.

"I'm sure" Sasuke said disbelievingly as he turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm telling the truth." Naruto said determined to make the boy believe him.

"Fine I believe you, now let's go." Sasuke said walking away

Naruto smiled as he ran to catch up with Sasuke

_GAARA/NEJI_

"I give up." Neji yelled frustrated causing Gaara to chuckle slightly(4).

Neji looked at Gaara, suprise clear in his eyes.

"What?" Gaara said noticing the strange look that he was receiving.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Gaara Sabaku chuckle."

At those words Gaara glared at him, "I'm not some emotionless freak you know, I do have feelings."

"That's n-not what I-I m-meant." Neji stuttered under the intensity of Gaara's glare.

"Whatever, let's go it's been 20 minutes." Gaara said getting up and leaving.

With a nod Neji got up, closed the door and followed Gaara back to the room.

_KIBA/SHINO_

"You know, I'm sorry for ratting you and Gaara out," Shino said taking a seat by Kiba.

"Then why'd you do it?" Kiba asked looking up from his phone.

"I panicked and when I panic I start blurting things out." Shino confessed

"Fine, I'll forgive this time but rat me out again and I'll kick your bug loving ass." Kiba said grinning

"How'd you know?" Shino questioned quietly as if embarrassed.

"I saw you in the science lad with all those bugs." Kiba said remembering the event

"Oh, I thought someone was spying on me." Shino said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, face turning red, "I was not spying on you, that's just wrong!"

"Whatever you say." Shino said getting up and walking out of the locker room.

Kiba soon followed him muttering something along the lines of "stupid 2nd years".

_DETENTION ROOM_

"Well now that we're all here let's go." Naruto said holding up the ring of keys.

"Let's go where exactly?" Gaara asked raining on Naruto's parade

"Good question." Naruto said causing Sasuke to shake his head

"How about the roof?" Gaara offered

"Sure, I'm game." Naruto said

"Me too." Every one said consecutively

* * *

"Alright." Kiba said grinning, leading everyone to the roof

"So, Naruto what did Tsunade do to make want to destroy her office?" Sasuke asked in an attempt to break the silence

"She's a bitch, enough said." Naruto said harshly.

"Sorry I asked." Sasuke muttered, looking down.

"So why'd you skip class?" Naruto asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I wanna know too, I hate school and even I haven't skipped yet." Kiba said questioningly

"Yet?" Shino asked smirking, Kiba sticking his tongue out in response.

"The teacher and I had a...disagreement the day before and I didn't feel like going." Sasuke said bitterly

"Disagreement? About what?" Naruto asked

"He said I looked like a trans gender whore after I refused to sleep with him." Sasuke answered looking at Naruto. Who looked down in shame of what he said just minutes ago.

"I told him I'm not interested in what a pedophilia who sleeps with his students thinks of me and left." Sasuke said looking down.

"Damn, that's one hell of a disagreement." Kiba said looking sympathetically at Sasuke.

"Yeah, you should report him." Neji said agreeing with Kiba.

"Yeah report Orochimaru, that'll work." Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"Oh it's him." Neji sighed, knowing just what Sasuke meant.(5)

After five more minutes of walking Naruto shouted. "Hey! we're here."

Naruto ran up the stairs leading to the roof. The others soon fallowing in pursuit.

"Wow" they all whispered before unknowingly walking off in to their previous groups of two.

_NARUTO/SASUKE_

Sasuke walked off to a corner of the roof where no one could see him and laid down on the pavement, using his backpack as a pillow. Naruto copied his actions.

The two laid there silently looking up at the sky neither making a sound til Sasuke started to snap the blue rubber band on his wrist again.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked turning to lay on his side looking at Sasuke.

"You just did." Sasuke said continuing to snap the rubber band.

"Okay, can I ask you three questions?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes.

"Sure." Sasuke said turning to face Naruto

"What's with the rubber band?"

Sasuke froze all movement, "It's a...therapy technique."

"Why do you need therapy?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm sure even you have heard the rumors." Was the only reply he got.

"I don't listen to rumors." Naruto said stubbornly.

Sighing Sasuke sat up and removed one of his arm warmers and pulled up his sleeve

"This is why." Sasuke said showing Naruto his arm.

Naruto sat up too, taking the arm in his hands running his fingers over the scars that littered it.

"You're going to avoid me just like everyone else, aren't you." Sasuke said the sadness in his voice clear.

That's when Naruto did something unexpected. He brought the bruised arm to his lips and kissed the scars that were present.

"Let me make it better."

_GAARA/NEJI_

finding a wall away from the others, Neji sat down at closed his eyes. Gaara stood next to him, deep in thought.

"Gaara, I'm really sorry about what I said but I didn't mean it like that." Neji said deciding to break the awkward silence.

"I know." Gaara said opening his eyes.

"I meant that I'd never...wait what?" Neji asked confused.

Gaara moved to sit in front of Neji, surprising the boy even more.

"I know you like me." Gaara said moving closer, "Now, the only question is what are you going to do about it."

Neji sat silent before closing the distance between the two..

_KIBA/SHINO_

"You know I really wasn't spying on you." Kiba said as he stepped beside Shino looking over the railing they were currently leaning on.

"What? You thought I was serious?" Shino said surprise clear in his voice

"Well yeah, I mean no one really knows you that well and I didn't want you to think I was some sick perverted freak."

"So now you care what I think of you." Shino said laughing slightly

"Well, like I said no one really knows you that well." Kiba said scratching the back of his head

"Do you what to know me Kiba?

"What would you say if I say I do?" Kiba said getting closer

Chuckling Shino answered, "Then I'd say were do I start?"

How was that for a first try at a high school fic?

**No mistake Sasuke's hair goes to his waist **

**Is that the right word**

**To lazy to write what happened**

**OOC I know**

**All will be explained later**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think and I will update faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Important:::Hey everybody! To those who actually like this story I wanna say sorry for the wait but it's been HELL. And I've also decide to turn this into a story because I didn't like the way it was going and I rewrote it:::**

**Pairings – NaruSasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino**

**Chapter rating – PG 13**

**Chapter title -**

**Pov – Mine**

**Warnings – See chapter one**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

"_Let me make it better."_

Sasuke felt his heart beat as he stared down at Naruto. His sky blue eyes staring up at him, filled with an unknown emotion.

"No.."

"No?" Naruto questioned before moving his head away from Sasuke's arm.

Looking down Sasuke slowly stammered out, "I-I j-j-just meet you a-and I…"

Naruto chuckled as he let go of Sasuke's arm.

"I understand….how about we get to know each other these six weeks and when detention is over you can decide how you want to proceed?"

With a slow smile Sasuke nodded his head and replaced his arm warmer.

"Umm you won't tell anyone about the…um scars…right?"

"What scars?" Naruto said before taking his former position lying on the ground.

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered before lying down beside Naruto.

-GAARA/NEJI-

The kiss lasted seconds before Neji pulled back.

"This is wrong…I just met you and." Neji said avoiding Gaara's gaze.

"You're right, we did just meet." Gaara said, moving to a standing position.

"But then again I don't normally let people kiss me." Gaara whispered talking more to himself than Neji. Despite this Neji still heard the words and blushed.

"What do you think Mother?" Gaara once again said to himself.

"Mother?" Neji asked in confusion

-KIBA/SHINO-

"How about you start with your family."

"Well, what do you want to know about my family Kiba?" Shino countered

"Are they all…..um…..bug friendly?" Kiba questioned searching for the right words.

"Yes, we all love bugs….Its kinda of a family thing."

"I understand my family adores dogs, we all have at least one." Kiba said, beginning to miss his little pup.

"At least one?" Shino asked amazed

"Yeah, now stop making this about me." His only answer was a hidden smirk, "So does your family keep bugs in the house Shino?"

"Yes, but we don't let them rome free if that's what you're thinking." Shino said before clarifying, "We keep them in special cages."

"Oh that's…" Kiba said before being cut off by the sound of a car engine, "Shit, get down." Kiba said pulling Shino to the ground to lay on their stomachs.

"That's Tsunade's car, you go tell Neji and Gaara while I'll get Naruto and Sasuke." With that the two boys darted off to find the others.

-NARUTO/SASUKE-

"That cloud looks like cup ramen."

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked taking a second look, "I don't see it"

"How could you not!" Naruto screeched dramatically

"Maybe it's because not everyone is obsessed with ramen like you are." Sasuke answered, " It looks more like Pan watching over us."

"Pan?

"Yeah from _Pan's Labyrinth_." He replied slightly confusing the boy beside him even more.

"Never heard of it." Naruto said feeling slightly hungry.

"It's in Spanish with subtitles."

"Why don't the put it in English?"

"The writer refused to let them, said it took away the dramatic effect" Sasuke turned to Naruto before finishing, "and I have to say that I agree with him."

"Really, seems like a hassle to read all those little words." Naruto said starring at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was about to respond, but before he could he heard Kiba calling his and Naruto's name.

"Sasuke, Naruto come on we got to go!" Kiba said urgently.

"Why, what's the rush?"

"Tusnade's back, that's the rush Naruto!" Kiba barked at the blonde one.

"Shit!" Both of the boys on the ground said as the grabbed their stuff and ran to the entrance with Kiba.

-GARRA/NEJI-

"Mother?" Neji asked again.

"He seems different, Mother." Garra whispered, again talking to himself, " Yes, mother…no….it wasn't…."

Neji watched as Garra continued to talk to himself for several minutes. He seemed to be in his own world.

"Gaara?" Neji called not expecting a response, but to his surprised Gaara did turn towards him.

"Mother said she likes you" Gaara's voice sounded a bit off.

"Mother?" he asked again hoping to get a response this time.

"Yes mother….she's always here with me…always." Gaara eyes showed a hint of sadness as he spoke.

Not wanting to upset the boy, who wasn't wrapped to tight, Neji decided not to reply.

"Mother can't wait to meet you face to face."

Not liking the sound of that Neji stood there wondering how to proceed.

"You have beautiful eyes." Gaara said moving closer.

"Really?" Neji asked slightly confused. _"This guy is mental…but I might be able to work with that." _

"Gaara, Neji Tusnade is back." Shino called running up to the boys.

"What, how do you know?" Neji asked

"Kiba saw her car pull up into the school parking lot." Shino turned as he heard the sound of running feet. The Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto came to a running stop in front of him and the other two.

"Let's go!" Kiba said throwing the door open as he led them down the stairs and into the school.

The six boys ran down the hallways as fast as their legs could take them. They had two more hallways to go, but them the heard the most unwelcome sound to teenage boys skipping detention. The sound of high hilled shoes slapping the tiled floor of the hallway they were in. this caused the boys to stop their once hurried steps and dread the person that would turn the corner of the next hallway.

"Crap, that old hag is going to kill us." Naruto hissed as the footsteps ahead of them got closer.

"Where do you think she'll hide our bodies?" Kiba asked both scared for his life and amused at the situation.

"Under the school with the rest of them." Naruto said smirking as a shiver ran through the first years bodies.

All talking ceased as the person began to turn the corner. The boys held their breath waiting for whatever lied ahead of them.

"Naruto, what are you guys doing out here" asked a kind voice' "If Tusnade finds you, you will be in a lot of trouble."

"Thank Buddha, it's you Shizune." Naruto said praising all the gods, goddesses, and anyone else he could think of.

"We thought you were Tusnade, thank God you're not." Kiba Said relaxing slightly

" You six had better get going before Tusnade does catch you." Shizune said looking at the six in front of her. "_They really lucked out that it was me instead of Tusnade"_

"OH trust me, we will." Naruto said before fishing the ring of keys out of his pocket and handing them to Shizune, " By the way here you go."

"How did you…" Shizune began before the boys took off running.

"I will never understand teenagers." She said before continued walking to Tsunade's office.

-DETENTION ROOM-

The boys threw open the door and hurried to their seat, Sasuke stopping to close the door before heading back to original seat.

"We made it." Naruto sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but that was a close one back there." Sasuke said as he laid his head on his backpack. The others silently agreed.

The room feel silent stray the sound of heavy breathing. Running from the roof to the detention room before Tsunade got there was not an easy task. By the time they all caught their breath, Tsunade stormed into the room. Her eyes narrow and untrusting.

"You expect me to believe that you all stayed here the entire time."

"That's what it looks like." Naruto said defiantly.

"Go home." She said glaring at Naruto, before taking her leave.

The room was quiet for a minute before Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing. The others smirking.

"I can't believe we got away with it!" Kiba said between laughts.

"Me neither." Naruto said jumping out of his seat.

Sasuke smirked before pulling out his phone and dialing his brother's number. "Aniki(Big Brother), detention's over."

Naruto turned and watched to Sasuke listening to his brother. His face took on a slightly annoyed look before he answered.

"I know, I know, when will you be here…okay see ya soon."

"Aww do I get to meet your big brother?" Naruto asked tauntingly.

"Che, as if dobe." Sasuke smirked before leaving the room.

"TEME!" Naruto howled after the younger boy.

Kiba started laughing at the two before going up to Naruto and swinging his arm around his neck.

"Didn't know girly-man was your type." Kiba said teasing blonde.

"Shut up dog breath." Naruto received a glare from his best friend.

"Now you're driving me to the vet to pick up Akumaru." Kiba said staking to the door.

"WHAT!"

"With your car." Was Kiba's response.

"Nooooooooo, not my baby!" Naruto wept running after Kiba. Shino silently fallowing their lead and taking his leave.

Exchanging looks Neji and Gaara silently agreed that it too was their time to leave.

"I'll see you around?" Neji asked turning his head toward the older boy. All he received was a smirk as Gaara walked to his car.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neji said smirking.

Later that night the boys found themselves thinking about the events of the day. Wondering just what would come from all that's happened and what could of happened if they hadn't stopped. What would of happened if Tsunade didn't come back when she did. That night none of them sleep.

"What if…" Was the only thing they could think of

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

That's it for now. Hoped you liked it and sorry for the long wait.

***reminder***

This is no longer a two-shot, I will be turning this into an actual story


End file.
